You Complete Me
by Countess Black
Summary: Part of the Team is taken hostage and forced to do the unthinkable...with each other. It's up to Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ to find them. Warning: Slash F/M/M/M Multiple Pairings Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Criminal Minds universe.
1. Chapter 1

10,000 pounds of pressure had to be pressing down on her temples. A tribal drummer had taken up residence behind her eye sockets and was currently pounding out his peoples native song as her brain ricocheted off her skull. Cold. That was the first thing that she registered, other than her headache. She had to be laying on a cement floor by the feel of it. Penelope Garcia struggled to sit up, gingerly cracking her eyes open to take in her surroundings. It was fairly dark in the concrete room with small shafts of light entering from the tiny windows at the very top of one wall. Looking around the room Garcia noticed that she wasn't alone. Along the opposite wall from where she was sprawled were the slumped forms of Morgan, Reid, and Hotch.

Crawling toward the agents, Penelope tried to piece together what exactly happened to land her in the position she was currently in. She remembered leaving her office and heading down to the parking garage. She had walked with Morgan most of the way down as was their usual when he was in town, but he had to double back when he realized he had left his keys. Everything was clear until she had stepped from the elevator in the garage and began walking to her car. That's where everything went blank.

Aaron Hotchner was the closest to her. First thing the Tech Analysist did was press her index and middle finger to her boss' pulse point on his neck. Smoothing the hair out of Hotchner's eyes, Penelope did her best to lay her boss down to make him more comfortable placing his head in her lap. "Sir. Sir wake up. Hotch? Please sir wake up." Laying her unit chief's head down gently on the floor, Garcia then made her way down the wall to Morgan.

She again repeated the process she previously established with Hotch before and then lay him down with his head in her lap as she tried to rouse the unconscious agent. Lightly tapping Morgan on the cheeks, Penelope called out his name softly so not to startle the man. "Derek. Derek wake up please. Please Derek I'm scared." She told him.

Getting no response Penelope place Morgan's head onto the floor as she had Hotch's and made her way down to the last man. Spencer Reid was bent almost in half and had a large knot above his left temple. His breathing was shallow and when she went to lay him down he moaned in pain. "Reid! Reid oh God please wake up!" Garcia was rewarded by the fluttering of Spencer's long lashes and the slow opening of his eyes.

"Garcia?" he asked.

"Oh thank God. Reid are you okay?"

Reid grimaced and stretched his body out. Garcia heard Spencer's joints pop and an entirely too loud groan came from the man with his head still in her lap.

"Reid talk to me. Are you okay? What's wrong? Where are you hurt? What can I do?"

"Shh." Was Reid's only reply as he brought his hands to his head.

'Apparently I'm not the only one with a headache it seems.' She thought as she whispered, "Right. Sorry" She began rubbing the knots from Spencer's shoulders trying to comfort the man the best way she could.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"Not a clue. But Morgan and Hotch are here with us. I checked them first but they haven't come to yet."

Reid nodded as best he could with his head still resting on Penelope. "Help me sit up." Slowly Garcia helped Spencer to a sitting position and used her body as a lean to when a wave of dizziness swept over the younger agent.

Once Spencer was sitting up on his own, Penelope turned back toward the other men in the room. They had started to stir and Hotch's groans followed by Derek's explicatives rang out. Crawling over to Morgan, Garcia did her best to help her best friend sit up, and then made her way over to her boss doing the same for him. Once each of the men were lucid enough the questions began.

"Where the hell are we?" was Morgan's first after he took in the situation.

Hotch was the first to stand, slowly walking about the room he noticed the large glass window that resembled the ones in the interrogation rooms. Walking up to it he tried to peer into the next room knowing that it was going to be useless.

"Evening my fine guests." A voice boomed in seemingly out of nowhere. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"We didn't exactly have a choice." said Morgan coming to his feet bring Penelope with him. On instinct Garcia immediately went to Reid to help him stand.

The voice sighed. "Look at her gentleman. She's everything in one package isn't she."

'I'm the only she here.' thought Penelope. A cold chill ran down her spine as Reid's arms encircled her trying to shield her from the voice.

"She's such a nurturing soul, isn't she Agent Hotchner? Quite beautiful as well. Am I right Agent Morgan. And how about her intelligence Doctor Reid? Quite the turn on isn't she men."

Garcia's stomach flipped as Reid's arms tightened. Hotch and Morgan joined the two where they were standing by the wall. Morgan pulled her out of Reid's arms and into his.

"What do you know about Agent Garcia?" asked Hotch ever the professional.

The disembodied voice laughed. "Why I know everything about her Agent Hotchner. And I know everything about you and your agents as well. I've been watching and listening and waiting for oh so long. I have seen looks that others would dismiss. I have heard things that you would all deny that you said. You have all given so much of yourselves to keep the public safe, and in return have lost so much." The voice sighed heavily. " You lost your wife Agent Hotchner. Agent Morgan his faith in humanity. And even Doctor Reid came close to losing himself to addiction. However, the one person that has tried so hard to keep you all together was the sweet and loving Penelope Garcia. But you already know that don't you agents?"

She was absolutely terrified. What had she done to deserve this? Penelope buried her face into Derek's chest as he pulled her to him tighter. She could feel Reid's comforting presence pressed against her back and Hotch was standing guard less than an arm's length from them.

"It's okay Baby Girl. I'm here. We're not going to let him do anything to you." Derek soothed trying to comfort the woman.

"Oh I'm not going to harm her Agent Morgan. I am not her to harm anyone. As a matter of fact, I am not going to touch her at all. You all will."


	2. Chapter 2

Garcia's knees buckled. She truly wished at times that she was not as quick on the up take as she was. Her body, acting of its own volition began to shake. She understood exactly what the voice was intending to make them do. And by the reactions of the three men, they understood as well. The guys, her guys, would never be able to handle the mental anguish that it would cause them. She had to get them out of this situation. Morgan was crushing her and she feared Reid had just died and went straight to rigor the way he tensed up against her back. Hotch, well she never knew what was going on in Hotch's mind. However, the way the skin over his pulse was jumping and the clenching of his jaw gave her a good idea of how he was feeling. She had to figure out a way to save them.

Morgan was enraged. Clutching Penelope to his chest so hard it seemed he was trying to fuse their bodies into one. He began to swear at the bastard. He knew rationally that it was a waste of breathe and would do nothing but potentially put a target on his back, but he knew, he just knew what this scum bag was wanting. Maybe if he was so focused on Derek, then the others would be able to make it out unscathed. Trying to shield Penelope from the ball-less wonder's view, Derek wondered if he would be able to kick out the double window. Closing his eyes briefly he gave into a small sigh. He knew that there was no way that he would be able to achieve such a feat. They were going to have to do something, and fast.

Reid went still. Like Garcia, Reid wished at times that he didn't understand things quite so well. The man was going to make them violate her. Possibly even make them torture her and each other. The blood drained from his face and he tried to subtly take another look around the room for any possible escape routes. His eyes scanned the small room they were in looking for any sign of a door or accessible window that could be used. There was one door at the far end of what he deemed the observation window, that had to lead to the interior of the building. Reid peered up at the small windows. Judging by the amount of light coming into the room and the strength of the rays along with the angle, he deduced that it was around noon time. That meant that they had already spent well over 12 hours in their current location if they were all taken when they were leaving the BAU. After the first 24 hours abductees chances of survival were drastically reduced. They had to find a way out if they were going to make it out alive and unharmed.

Hotch went on profiler autopilot. It was obvious that the unsub was obsessive if he had been stalking the team for the amount of time that he claimed. His focus was primarily on Garcia, yet spanned out to included them all. There also may be more than one since subduing 4 Federal Agents, 3 of which were armed, and transporting them somewhere unknown, and positioning them into the room would have taken time, opportunity, and strength. He was also clearly sadistic. Not causing harm himself, but having them hurt each other while he watched showed cowardice and contempt. It was also very possible that the unsub was impotent since it was clear that himself, Morgan, and Reid were supposed to rape Garcia.

"Glaring at the window will do you no good Agent Hotchner. I assure you that I have taken great pains to bring you all here. I will see to your every comfort and need. Please think of this as a much need and deserved vacation."

"This is NOT a vacation. You have taken four FBI agents against their will and are planning on using them to torture and assault each other. How exactly is that a fucking vacation?!" Morgan yelled.

"Morgan don't." Hotch said, putting his hand up toward Derek. "We need to keep our heads. It's the only way…" Hotch's sentence was interrupted by the squeak of the door opening. The occupants all tensed and stepped back. The men's hands automatically reaching for their side arm that was of course missing.

"Please follow the signs to your room. Your lunch will be getting cold." The voice instructed.

"What are we going to do?" Garcia whispered unwrapping one arm from around Morgan to link her fingers with Reid's.

Squeezing her hand reassuringly Reid began to pull her along. "We follow the signs."

The agents made their way cautiously through the door and out into a hall. Looking around it was obvious that they were in what looked to be an old abandoned police station that had been painted and decorated crudely to look like a residential home. Hotch lead the group with Reid and Garcia behind him, and Morgan covering their backs. Along the wall there was a signs made from poster and marker simply stating 'This way'. Slowly they followed the signs through the station until they entered a large room.

It had obviously been the LEO's locker room when the station had been in use, however most of the lockers had been removed and it was turned into a strange makeshift apartment, for lack of a better word. Carpet had been thrown down on the cement floor and the open doorway leading from the gaudy room was no doubt the entrance to the shower racks and restroom. A couch was placed close to the door that lead from the hallway, a large dining room table and chairs stationed behind it. A large bed dominated much of the other half of the room.

Hotch entered the room cautiously and immediately began clearing it. Eyes grazing over the objects in the room searching out danger. Reid followed close behind pulling Penelope close to his side, ready to throw himself him front of her if need be. Eyes sharp, he took in each detail committing it all to memory. His gaze slide over the bed and pushed it to the back of his mind not wanting to think about the intentions that the bed represented. Penelope's eyes however automatically went to the gigantic bed. She knew what the man wanted to happen to her. She was terrified what it would do to her friends if his desires came to fruition. Morgan entered the room last scanning the room as he did. His eyes lingered over each piece of furniture, taking in everything. Like Garcia, Morgan's eyes settled on the bed for a long moment before moving on to the rest of the room. Seeing Reid examining the table, Derek followed to investigate.

Reid continued holding Penelope's hand as he examined the contents of the table. It appeared that a full course meal had been spread out across the table and it was obvious that the meal was meant for them.

"What the hell is this all about?" Morgan asked as Hotch came out of the shower hub.

"It seems that the unsub is trying to "reward" us. He wants us to believe that we have done something that he deems worthy. In his mind he is trying to give us what he feels we are missing and need."

"Reid's right. He claims that he has been watching us for a while and feels that he knows our desires and needs." Hotch explained further.

"You are very perceptive my friends. I have told you that I will provide everything for your comfort and pleasure. Please sit, eat. You will need your strength."

Morgan had had enough. "Just tell us what the hell you want!"

"I would like for you to all have a seat and enjoy the wonderful meal that I have had prepared for you all."

"We don't want your damn meal. We want nothing to do with your insane sense of relaxation. As a matter of fact you can…" Morgan's rant was cut off as the door to the hallway slammed closed and a foul smelling gas began to fill the room.

The four agents immediately begin covering their nose and mouths in order to lessen the amount of gas that they breathe in and dropped to the floor, crawling toward the shower room door. In the end though it was ineffective as one by one they each fell victim to the sleeping gas.


	3. Chapter 3

His mouth was dry and his head hurt. Opening his lips, he could feel them sticking to his teeth. Slowly he began opening his eyes, trying to focus on his surroundings. Raising his head Morgan realized he was sitting up at the dining table in a chair with his head resting on his arms. Looking across the table he saw Penelope seated in the chair directly across from him, slumped over her placemat. Reid was next to her on her right in the same position and Hotch was sitting at the head of the table to Morgan's right and Garcia's left.

Without thinking about the consequences Morgan automatically reached for the water glass sitting in front of him and took three large gulps, effectively draining the glass. With the cotton cleared from his mouth, he set the glass back on the table as realization dawn on him what he had just done. 'Looks like we'll see if it's poisoned won't we.' Derek thought as he stood on shaky legs. Holding onto the table to gather his bearings, he began walking around the table, trying to assess his friends.

Hotch began to stir the moment his hand touched his shoulder.

"Hotch. Man, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." He said digging the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to relieve the pressure in his head.

Morgan continued to Garcia, touching her arm gently, trying to rouse her. "Baby Girl. Hey come on now. Wake up for your main man." Pulling the woman from her slumped position, Derek rested her head on his shoulder as he stooped down to her seated level.

By now Hotch was moving and began making his way toward Reid.

"Reid, wake up. Reid?" Hotch sat Reid back against the chair. As he did so Reid let out a loud snore startling Garcia awake.

"Dahellwasthat?!" Garcia yelling jumping from her chair, smacking Morgan in the jaw with her forehead.

"Ow! Shit mama. Calm down. It was just Reid doing his lumberjack routine." Morgan rubbed the side of his jaw where Garcia had hit him.

"Reid!" Hotch yell while lightly slapping the younger agent's face.

"'m up. What happened?"

Hotch looked around at the table while Morgan and Penelope snickered at Reid trying to wake up. "Morgan did you drink the water?" he asked.

"Yeah. I did."

"Derek what were you thinking?!" Penelope screeched causing Reid to grab his head and close his eyes.

"I didn't think okay. It was a reaction. I woke up with my mouth dry and I automatically grabbed it."

"You have no idea what could be in…" Garcia was cut off by the voice.

"I keep telling you that the I'm not trying to harm you. Yet you act like I am. What is it going to take to make you all believe that I am a friend to you?"

"How about opening the door and letting us leave?" Reid said tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling. "This is absolutely asinine. You say you're not trying to hurt us yet you're keeping us locked up like animals!" He finished his statement by standing screaming the last.

"Reid calm down." Hotch said putting his hand on Spencer's bicep and the back of his neck. Garcia immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest. Spencer wrapped his arms around Penelope leaning his head against the top of hers. Morgan came up behind Reid putting his hands on his shoulders and hanging his head resting his forehead on the man's upper back.

"Now you see there? You four are truly of one heart, mind, and soul. Here you will simply be able to accept it and act on it until it is natural. This is your personal paradise, at least for a while. Once you finally see the gift that I am bestowing on you, you all will see what has been there all along. You will see my friends. Life isn't meant to be lived alone. Now sit and eat as the family you are. I would hate to use the gas again so soon."

Morgan sighed shaking his head. "I'm not dead so far. Come on." Morgan said pulling away from Reid and walked around to sit at the place he woke up in.

Each person went to their seat and stared across the table at the spread. "No one eats yet." Morgan said as he filled his plate and began eating.

"Derek what the hell are you doing? It could be poisoned!" Garcia yelled.

"I've already drank the damn water. If one of us is going out, it might as well be me." Morgan reasoned.

Garcia reached for the bowl in front of her only to have Reid take it from her hand. "Not you Garcia. You are the last one to eat." Hotch informed her.

"What? Why?"

"If something is in this food we don't want you ingesting it."

"So, it's okay if Derek does? What the hell Hotch? If it's poisoned he'll die!" she yelled jumping from her seat.

"I assure you Penelope, the food is not contaminated with anything. Your beloved Derek will be fine." The voice assured her.

"I'm done. I'm absolutely done." Penelope said irritated grabbing the peas from Reid and flinging a spoonful onto her plate taking her seat.

Watching Penelope fill her plate, Hotch and Reid followed suit and ate their respective meals in silence. Once finished the group sat together and waited.

"I did tell you that nothing was done to the food my friends. However, this was not a meal shared by lovers." Penelope's stomach clenched. 'Oh God please don't.'

"That may be because we're not lovers." Hotch told the voice.

"That's where you are wrong Agent Hotchner. All of you have proved more than once that you're love for each other goes further than you would have everyone believe. What is it that they say? Actions speak louder than words. If that is true then you have all been lovers for years. You have all shared in happiness and pain, joys and sorrows. You have been there for each other in all things, and have even put your lives on the line to save the others. That my dear friends is the very definition of a lover."

"We're a team. We're a family. That's what you have seen and you're warping it. We would die for each other. We would die for the entire team. You do know that this is not our entire team, right?" Hotch elaborated.

"Oh, I am quite aware of the other three members of your team. But they are not like you four. They don't look longingly at each other from across rooms. They don't speak words of love for one another the way you four do. It's obvious between Penelope and Agent Morgan that they're love goes far deeper than that of mere friendship. If Penelope gave Agent Morgan the slightest hint that she wanted more, he would give up his playboy ways and settle down and start one hell of a lovely family. With that being said, it's a little subtler with Dr. Reid, but not too much. The longing and sweet smiles have always been there and when one of you three are around it increases tenfold. Dr. Reid abhors physical contact, yet any time that there is an opportunity to touch any of you he takes it. Agent Hotchner, however, now that is one hard nut to crack. You don't smile at all do you Agent? But you do, don't you. You smile the most at the people in this room. You let yourself be human around them. You allow yourself to be a man.

I am doing all of you a favor. Here you can be who you really are. You can love each other without any judgement. Without anyone watching. Well, other than me of course."

"You're sick. You're seeing things that aren't there. You need help. Let us go and we can get it for you. No one has to get hurt." Garcia pleaded with the voice.

"Beautiful Penelope. No one is going to get hurt. I give you my word. However, the length of time you all will be here is completely up to you. I am a patient person and I have no problem waiting for the inevitable."

Jumping from her chair again Penelope shouted at the ceiling, needing a place to focus her frustrations out on. "People WILL get hurt." she emphasized. "They will get hurt. You're trying to force them to feel things that aren't there! You want them to do things to me that they ARE NOT CAPABLE OF DOING!" Hotch stood pulling the woman to his chest as she broke down, Spencer coming up behind her and pressing close.

Morgan looked on trying to see what the unsub was seeing. The intimacy between the four of them was evident. All of them, at sometime within their captivity, had held Penelope close to them, pulling her to their chests. Heart to heart. Even the physical contact between the men in the room had been more apparent than usual. It could be because of the severity of the situation, or maybe it had always been that way and they just hadn't noticed it. He tried to think back at the past interactions that he had with the other men. Other than a handshake, shoulder grab, or the very occasional hug, there really hadn't been much else. So what did it mean now that at every opportunity they were seeking out solace in the form of the physical?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "What do you want from us?" Derek asked looking once more toward the hallway door, just to confirm that it was still shut.

"All I ask is that you do what comes natural to you. You're men, she's a woman, let nature take its course."

Garcia began sobbing harder into Hotch's chest as Reid held on to her tighter. "Don't you see that's not what she wants? Does she sound like a women that wants her three team mates, her friends, violating her?"

"Agent Morgan you should really be more observant." the unsub said ironically since the direction of Derek's previous thoughts. "Earlier she said that YOU ALL would get hurt, and that I am trying to force feelings on YOU ALL that are not there. She even said that YOU ALL are not capable of doing the things that I suggested. If any of you had paid attention like you do in your cases you would notice that Penelope is concerned for your benefit and not her own. And she also doesn't think that you three find her attractive enough to be able to act out what we all know you ALL feel. Once again she cares only for you three and not for herself."


	4. Chapter 4

To say shit got awkward in the room at a high rate of speed would be an understatement. The men immediately looked at each other as Hotch began rubbing soothing circles on Garcia's back. Reid stared at Hotch with his mouth hung open trying to process what the unsub had said, as Morgan began swearing a blue streak around the room.

Once he stopped his imitation of a goldfish, Reid leaned his forehead against the back of Penelope's head. "You don't believe that do you Garcia? You can't possibly think that we don't find you…"

"Is this really something we need to get into?" Penelope ask jerking away from Hotch's arms and effectively ending the contact with Reid. Wiping her eyes with her finger tips, she tried to minimize the eyeliner and mascara damage. "The real problem is how do we get out of this. Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ will be looking for us that's a given. We have to…"

"No Mama. We're not doing this. You're not doing this. We need to discuss this." Morgan said placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him. "Talk to me baby."

"This is extremely unimportant right now. With the gravity of the situation..."

"The gravity of the situation is not lost on us Baby Girl. However, we are not going anywhere at this exact moment, so we are going to address this. Now. You are always so confident. Why the change?" Morgan questioned.

Penelope looked away and inadvertently meet Hotch's eyes. Jerking her gaze away from the older man's, Garcia closed her eyes. "Please don't do this right now Derek. Can we just focus on getting out of here?"

"In order to get out of here Pretty Penelope, you are going to have to come clean with these men. Stop hiding yourself from them and I know you would be pleasantly surprised at their reactions." The ceiling said.

"Would you just STOP ALREADY?! WHAT is your problem?! WHAT did I do to you that made you want to put me in this position? These men are my friends, my family. Why would you try and make them do things that they DO NOT WANT TO DO?!" Penelope's voice gave out at the end of her tirade. Reid immediately stepped forward to wrap her in his arms.

"She feels as though she is unattractive to you." the voice supplied. "Of course this is the furthest thing from the truth, but she does not see it. However, she is not alone. Agents Morgan, and Hotchner, and Dr. Reid also must see their truths before I will allow you all to leave. You might call it, release for release." the unsub chuckled.

Penelope looked at the men assembled from the ring of Spencer's arms. 'Oh boy.' she thought. 'We're going to be here forever.'

"It doesn't matter to you that none of us are homosexual would it?" Hotch asked even though he already knew the answer to the question.

The unsub sigh as if disappointed. "Agent Hotchner, the love that has developed between you four transcends sexual orientations and genders. Stop seeing with your eyes and feel with your heart."

"Why do I feel like I've heard that before?" Reid mumbled to himself. Aloud he said, "The unsub believes us to be in love with each other. He thinks that he has built us the perfect place to be able to express that without others judgement or ridicule."

Garcia groaned and let her forehead drop to Reid's chest. "What do we do?"

No one knew what to say.

Rossi chunked his phone down on the kitchen counter. He was getting real worried. Aaron had never ignored his calls before, even when he was pissed off at him. Morgan and Reid were supposed to come over to Rossi's house the day before to watch movies and eat dinner, and they never showed, both phones going straight to voicemail. Grabbing his cell again he tried Garcia. If anyone would know where Morgan and the others were, it was Penelope Garcia. Rossi touched the screen on his phone bringing up Penelope's contact info on his speed dial, touching the appropriate keys to reach out to the Tech Analysist. Immediately the call went to her voicemail. "Hi this is Penelope Garcia. I'm not able…" Rossi ended the call and grabbed his car keys. That was four members of his team that had their phones off. Something was hinky and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Trying Emily as he walked out of the door he was thankful to get a "Hello".

"Prentiss I need you and JJ to meet me at the BAU. It looks like we're in trouble."

Morgan was staring at her again. She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck as she lay on the bed with her back to the room. Hotch was laying down on the couch, pretending to be resting. Morgan was sitting on the floor in front of the couch where Hotch was laying. And Reid was laying down next to her on the bed also pretending to sleep.

After a tense hour, the group had decided to check out the room more and visit the shower hub each giving one another privacy they desperately needed. Hotch had found clothes in a few of the lockers that appeared to be their own. Knowing that someone had gone into their homes and taken their things had upset all of them. None so much as Hotch since Jack lived with him.

Hotch has also taken the time to calm Penelope down when she began losing it over Jack. He explained that Jack was with his Haley's sister for the next two weeks so he wasn't alone. She had also noticed the way his hand had lingered on the back of her neck and the way he stared into her eyes when he comforted her and the soft tone he had used. Is this what the unsub meant? Or were the guys just being overly handsy and affectionate because of what the bastard had said.

God why did he have to go there? Why did this have to happen? She had been extremely happy living in the Land of Denial, ignoring all of the craziness that had been going on inside her. Everyone knew that her and Derek flirted all the time. That was nothing new. What was new however was the feelings that their interactions were evoking. Then there were the handful of almost too intense and way more than friendly kisses that had occurred lately. The "accidental" contact between them was getting more and more obviously deliberate. Even JJ had made a comment and asked if her and Derek had taken things to the next level. She had scoffed at her friend and blown it off and just the usual. But it wasn't.

If that wasn't enough, taking things even further she was starting to "notice" how much Reid had changed. The word need the air quotes that her mind provided. Oh who was she trying to lie to. "Notice" was the biggest damn lie should possibly come up with. He had stared in regular roles via her sex dreams. That damn hair of his always got to her and lately there was something about him that made her start salivating. He really wasn't a kid anymore and it kind of freaked her out. Especially when she felt the hardness of his chest and arms earlier. The way he held her body protectively, had made her feel the safe in the way Derek Morgan had only been able to.

Then the awkwardness of a few weeks ago had replayed in her mind on loop. Garcia had taken a file that had been left in her lair to Hotch's office. His door was open and he was standing by his desk with his back to the door. Penelope had her hand posed to knock when Hotch had dropped something and bent over to pick it up. It was as if the blinders had been taken off and a happy ray of sunshine had illuminated the firm derriere of her stoic boss. As Hotch stood and began to walk around to his chair Penelope turned on her heel and booked back to the confines of her own office. Once safely behind her closed door Garcia let go of the large breath she had been holding and realized she had been fanning herself with the file she hadn't returned. Who the hell knew that man had such a great ass.

Everyone one of the men in the room with her had been in one of her very naughty and very detailed dreams. And all of them had left her with curled toes and sighs of completion after she had taken care of the things those dreams had started. She remembered waking herself up moaning during a dream where a very naked Hotch had just bent her over his desk above the BAU. She could feel her body start responding remembering the dream and a moan almost slipped out of her lips. 'Oh shit! What if I moan in here with them while I'm asleep? Oh my God this can't be happening. What if I say their names. Not good! So not good!'

Cracking her eyes open to see if Reid was asleep yet, she was startled to see his whiskey colored eyes looking directly at her. The one lamp in the large room had been left on as a curtesy to Reid's fear of the dark. With the limited light and the lack of her glasses, Penelope could still make out the high cheek bones, square of his jaw, and the cupid's bow of his lips. They looked so soft. What she would give to be able to move in a simply share a kiss with him. With her limited vision she didn't see his hand until it was on the side of her face making her jump slightly. Apparently Reid must have thought the same thing about her lips since the pad of his thumb sought out the pillowy softness of Garcia's lips.

'Am I freaking dreaming right now?' she thought as a warmth pooled in her stomach.

Very quietly, barely a whisper, Garcia heard Spencer ask her, "How can you possibly think you are unattractive to us? To anyone?" Right before he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I normally hate writing author's notes but with the increase of follows and reviews I feel the need to let everyone know about updates. I am currently going to a local University and the Summer semester is upon me. Unfortunately. So updates will not be very speedy. But they will happen.

Also I am not entirely thrilled by the way this chapter turned out. But this is what came out of my brain and my fingers followed. So enjoy this chapter and I believe most of you will join me in say, "Damn it Morgan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His lips were just as soft as she thought. The butterflies in her stomach had butterflies in their stomachs. 'Oh bipity boopity boo I'm kissing Reid!' she thought as one of her hands sought out his hair, determined to wrap her fingers in it finally. The other sliding around his neck pulling him closer, wanting to feel his entire body pressed against her.

Encouraged by Penelope's reaction, Spencer deepened their kiss by opening his lips slightly, almost in a nibbling gesture. Cautiously he used the tip of his tongue to lightly lick Penelope's lip. She immediately opened her mouth to him, welcoming him, her tongue tangling with his. Reid didn't have much experience with sex and women, but he took his cues from Garcia's body. Pressing slightly into her, Spencer leaned Garcia onto her back, hovering over her and fitting himself between her legs, his erection becoming obvious to her. Bracing his one arm against the mattress to support his weight, Spencer ran his other hand up her side, over her hip to her full breast, cupping it firmly.

Penelope moaned quietly tightening her hold on Spencer. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she tilted her hips up to rub her center against his length. Spencer pulled back slightly, disconnecting their lips to look down at her face. "Do you want me?" he asked softly, breathing heavily.

"Yes. God yes I want you Reid." she replied just as softly.

A sweet smile appeared on his face at her words. Leaning down he caught her lips once again. Before the couple could become lost in their kiss, a noise from across the room startled them. Looking up they noticed that Hotch had turned over in his sleep and had his back to the room. Derek, however, was laying on the floor, back against the couch front facing them, his eyes closed in sleep. Seeing no cause for alarm, Penelope turned back to Reid to continue what they had started, but Reid pulled back and moved from on top of the woman.

"Spencer? What's wrong?" she asked as he lay on his back. "Do you not want me?"

"Of course I do. How can you even ask that?"

"Then what's the problem? We don't have to stop."

Turning over to face her, Reid slid his hand over her ribs and down to her hip. "You have no idea how bad I want you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Garcia I've never, uh been with a woman." he whispered. "I'm not going to change that with an audience in attendance." He explained raising his arm in the direction of the other men in the room.

Penelope brought her hands up to run over his chest. "There's a shower hub 50 feet away with semiprivate accommodations. We could take this in there." She offered, raising up to entice him with her seductive kisses.

"There's no bed or anything in there Penelope. And I'm not making love to you on a cold, hard tile floor. You're better than that. You deserve better."

If Garcia had been about to fight his decision, that declaration took all the wind out of her sails. 'My God this man is so damn sweet!' Snuggling into Reid's chest Penelope wrapped her arms around him. "Isn't this exactly what the unsub wants? Us to have sex?"

"That is definitely one of his objectives. He really believes that we are all in love and that he has created the perfect place for us all to be together."

"He's expecting all of you to be together isn't he?" she asked already knowing the answer.

He nodded his head. "We need to hope like hell that Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ are able to find us somehow. But I really don't how they will. We could be literally anywhere."

"Please don't say that Boy Wonder. We have to hold out hope. Plus," she said looking up at him and running her hand down his body to lightly cup his shaft, "we can give him part of what he wants. Happily."

Spencer sucked in a breath when she rubbed his cock, instinctively bucking his hips looking for more contact. The woman was trying to kill him. He was doing his very best to remain in control of his faculties, but if she kept rubbing him like she was, Hotch and Morgan were going to wake up to find him bare assed and balls deep in Garcia. The woman was stroking him so perfectly that he couldn't remember exactly why that was a bad thing.

"Garcia stop. My God woman I'm not a saint." Spencer said leaning down to kiss her."

"I really hope you're not." she said when they broke the kiss, but didn't stop her torment of the younger man's appendage.

Reid threw his head back against the pillow and did everything he could not to moan loudly. If they kept this up he was going to lose it without even getting to be inside her. That was absolutely unacceptable. Leaving his one arm wrapped around Penelope's shoulders he dropped his hand down and cupped her breast. The other hand slid up her leg and under her nightgown until he reached the apex of her thighs. He heard her gasp and felt her hand tighten its hold on his shaft, making it almost impossible for him to stay quiet. Looking over at the other side of the room he saw the other men hadn't moved, so with one final plea to whoever was listening, he slipped his fingers under the elastic band of Garcia's panties and rubbed against her slit. She was drenched, and hot, and fuck he wanted to sink into her. So he did. Maybe not exactly the part of his body he wanted to, but he took what he got at the moment.

Penelope was about to die. Spencer had his fingers knuckle deep inside her and she was on absolute fire. How and why did they never this before? Reid's fingers sank in further and his thumb found her clit and the same moment he pinched her nipple. She almost screamed. Reid's mouth crashing down on hers was the only thing stopping her from alerting the entire room to what the occupants of the bed were doing under the covers. Lordy she felt like she was a teenager messing around with her boyfriend while her parents were in the room.

Spencer had no one damn clue what he was doing. He had read so many books on the subject of pleasing a woman, he remembered every word, but in the practical aspect, he was lost. He began pumping his fingers in and out of tight channel while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Penelope broke the kiss on a gasp. Arching her back, she pressed her heels into the bed and thrust her hips in time with his hand. Reid took her reaction as a good sign. She wasn't clawing at him to make him stop and the way she was pressing against him, trying to get him deeper inside her, he must've been doing something right.

'Holy FUCK!' Garcia almost screamed, biting her lip to keep quiet. She was going to lose it. Well if she was going to blow, she was going to take him with her. Pulling her hands away from Reid she shoved her hand down the front of his pajama pants and ran her hand over his pulsing erection. He was slightly thicker than she had imagined, longer too. She had imagined this moment over and over usually while her own fingers were bringing her to completion. And here she was, living her fantasy. Well one of them anyway.

Reid whimpered and thrust into her fist. Using the arm that he had around her, he pulled her close pressing his lips to hers. He sped his hand up, pinching her nipple with each circler motion against her clit. The way she was thrusting against his hand and sucking on his tongue, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before she came apart. At the same time he was riding the edge himself and knew if she kept her actions up, everything was going to be over soon. He could feel the beginnings of an orgasm starting so he sped the hand he had in her panties up, paying particular attention to her clit. Their activities were making it virtually impossible to kiss, so they broke away to continue. Taking in large gasping breaths the two stared in each other's eyes, desperate for completion.

"I'm almost there Reid." Penelope whispered.

"Me too. Fuck I'm close." Reid grunted as he thrusted his cock faster in her hand.

"Oh God Spencer!"

"What the FUCK are you two doing?!" Morgan's booming voice echoed through the room.


	6. Chapter 6

He stood there watching them for a good two minutes. What the hell was he seeing? He wasn't really seeing this was he? Nah. Reid and Penelope couldn't possibly be getting each other off. Looked pretty damn convincing though. Morgan looked down at his crotch. From the way his dick was responding it sure looked real enough. Then he heard Garcia moan lowly. "Oh God Spencer." 'That little mother fucker.'

"What the FUCK are you two doing?!"

The two lovers sprang apart gasping for air, pulling their hands from the others body. Spencer sat up covering his face with his hands, trying to calm his racing heart and to keep himself from killing Derek. He had been so close to finding his release with someone other than himself and then suddenly, there HE was. Interrupting one of the best times of his life. 'Son of a BITCH!' Reid turned to face Morgan, ready to tell him exactly what they were doing and where he could go to buy front row tickets to watch, but Garcia was already jumping from the bed, hand on her hip, finger in Morgan's face, and ass on display for the good doctor.

"What the HELL is wrong with you Derek?!" She had been a hairs breath away from relieving all the sexual tension that had been building between her and Reid for the last few months, and then HE had to fuck it all up! She wanted to claw his fucking eyes out and use his dick as a golf club!

"What's wrong with me? The hell is wrong with you? And you Reid? I thought you were my boy man."

"I was not aware you and Penelope were involved. And by the look on her face and the way she was coming apart on MY fingers neither did she." Reid replied getting out of the bed and walking over to Garcia, careful not to expose his abused cock to the room.

Testosterone was flying high in the room. Morgan tried glaring at Reid but his eyes kept straying to the kiss swollen lips the other man was currently sporting. Garcia had been the one to cause that. He felt weird at that thought. Was he jealous of Reid? Or was he jealous of Garcia? Shit was getting confusing and the look on his face told of his conflicting emotions. Reid caught the expression and understood it completely.

Hotch spoke up from the couch he had been sleeping on. "From Morgan's screeching, I take it something happened."

"Sure as shit something happened. Would have been a whole lot more something if Captain Fuck Face here hadn't interrupted us." Everyone stared at Reid. He was acting completely out of character. Morgan was surprised, Hotch was concerned, and Garcia was ready to pounce on the man to finish the deal.

Clearing his throat Hotch looked over at Garcia who was still devouring Spencer with her eyes. "Penelope, did Reid do something to you that you didn't want him to do?" he already knew what was coming.

"No sir, he did almost everything I DID want him to do. That is until Derek decided to break up our two way party." she stopped eye fucking Reid long enough to cut a glare in Morgan's direction.

"Well I'll be damned." Morgan raised his hands and backed away slightly from Garcia, "I saw you two and heard you say his name and I freaked. You're a grown woman and I shouldn't butt into your business." Looking over at Spencer he could see the man plotting his death in his giant brain. "And you're a grown ass man. Now I am sorry I interrupted, but do you really think this is a good time to get your rocks off? I mean this unsub is wanting us to do this type of thing."

"It may have escaped your notice DEREK, but their has been freaking sexual tension crackling around EVERYONE, and yes sir I do mean EVERYONE in this room." Penelope made sure to address Hotch and his questioning look.

"What are you talking about Garcia?"

"Are you serious? How can you be so oblivious?" Penelope had never spoken to Hotch that way. In a way it was liberating and in a way it was terrifying because she knew she was going to have to explain what she was talking about. And of course, she wasn't disappointed.

"Explain please." He was so polite and freaking hot when handing out damn orders.

Sighing Penelope started, "Fine. Take a seat my pretties, there's going to be awkwardness and embarrassment had by all." Everyone did, Reid and Penelope sat back on the bed, same side though facing the two men in the room. Morgan and Hotch took the couch facing the other occupants.

"Okay I am apparently not the only one that has noticed it since creepy ceiling guy is holding us captive. There has been so much sexual tension built up around the BAU, I'm surprised no one has gotten zipper burn. Obviously there is some charged energy between Reid and I, as Derek just got a bird's eye view of. And Derek you know exactly what I'm referring to when it comes to you and me."

Derek held Garcia's gaze. "If you're expecting me to say I'm sorry for what we've been doing I'm not."

"Not going to say you're sorry? Or not actually sorry?"

"Either."

Reid's stomach dropped. Were Garcia and Morgan in a relationship and he just didn't know it? Had he just molested his best friend's girl? That was unacceptable. Standing he looked down at Garcia's lips still swollen from his ministrations. "Are you two together? Why didn't you tell me? I would never have touch you if I had known."

Her heart broke at the look on his handsome face. Reaching up from her side she grabbed his hand. "No Mi Amor, Derek and I are not together."

"No but we've been fooling around quite a bit lately, haven't we." He volunteered to the group, not taking his eyes off of Garcia holding Reid's hand.

"So you and Morgan have been seeing each other and apparently you and Reid have been testing out your sexual chemistry this evening. This still has nothing to do with me." Hotch said eyeing Garcia. He was waiting to see what the woman was about to volunteer. He had also been feeling pull of attraction as of late. The flare of Garcia's hips and fullness of her breast had caught him lingering gaze more often than not lately.

Three people in the room scoffed and stared at the older man. "Are you shittin me? Hotch anytime Garcia is around you the temp shoots up a good 20 degrees." Morgan informed him.

Penelope's gaze met the crude carpet. 'Oh God!' Did he notice her staring at Hotch's ass all the time? 'This is going to suck so damn bad.'


	7. Chapter 7

Rossi was pacing the length of his office when JJ and Emily arrived. Climbing up the staircase to Rossi's office the ladies exchanged a look. Walking into the office Rossi began telling the women of his suspicions and the inconsistencies of their fellow team mate's behavior.

"Are we sure that they're even missing?" JJ asked.

"Not that I am aware of. It's Sunday. I don't answer the phone if I don't have to, so maybe that's what's going on here." Prentiss offered to the office occupants.

"Aaron never ignores my calls. He's been on dates and still takes my calls. I'm telling you something is up. And it looks like it's up to us to figure out what it is."

"If Garcia and Reid are both gone, this is going to be that much more difficult. We're going to need help."

"I'll call Kevin Lynch." Rossi offered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hotch denied while looking at Garcia. She seemed to find the floor fascinating.

"I beg to differ Hotch. Two weeks ago, Penelope was wearing a red dress that gave everyone a generous view of her cleavage. I saw you staring at her breasts more than even I was. That was the same day that I saw Morgan blow off Gillian Brodeaux from human trafficking."

"I think you are mistaken Reid. I don't recall…"

"Then four days ago when we met back up in the bullpen before heading up to debrief at the round table you hugged Garcia for approximately 17 seconds and then you left your arm around her back and kept your hand on her hip. A year ago, she usually received an arm squeeze or a mere nod in her direction. And if that isn't enough to convince you, two days ago she was wearing the high waisted navy pencil skirt with the cream color blouse, and again with extra cleavage showing. None of the males in the room could focus because we were all staring at the flesh that was on display. Does that sound a bit more familiar now?"

Hotch remained stoic but didn't deny the accusations. The truth was that he had been staring at the woman a lot more lately. She had been showcasing her attributes so much that it was hard not to stare. That wasn't an excuse for his behavior and he should feel awful about debasing his friend in such a way. But he couldn't. She was a beautiful woman and he was a man.

'I sound like the unsub.' Hotch thought.

"Well at least you're not denying it man." Derek looked over at Garcia still staring at the floor. "You've been looking at our boss man to Baby Girl. Don't think it hasn't been noticed. We've all been watching you lately and you've been flaunting what your Mama gave you, not that we're complaining." Morgan chuckled and the other men followed. Even Penelope smiled slightly causing the mood in the room to lighten. "Is there a reason you've been dressing a little more provocatively?"

Penelope continued fidgeting with her fingers. "I didn't realize I was."

"You didn't realize your breasts were spilling out of you top Sweet Cheeks?" The comment was meant to be light and funny, unfortunately, that isn't what happened and it set Penelope off.

"Well why didn't any of you say anything? If I was so being so fucking brazen and "exposing" myself in the work place you should have said something Hotch!" she yelled standing up from the bed and addressing her boss.

"I know that I don't often act like it but I am still a man Garcia. And you're an extremely beautiful woman. Why would I complain if no one else does?"

Throwing her hands in the air Penelope turned on her heal heading towards the shower hub. " Of course! As long as the balls of the team are getting a cheap thrill then the hell with my reputation or what others may think or feel!"

"Where are you going?"

"To the damn bathroom. I have to pee. Is that okay with the dangly genitals in the room?" she snarked heading to the toilets.

"Think she's pissed?" Reid tried his hand at being a smart ass.

Shaking his head Morgan headed in the direction Garcia went. "I'll talk to her."

Morgan walked into the shower hub looking for Penelope. This was going to be an extremely touchy and awkward conversation they were about to have, and he was going to have to do this delicately or he may be walking out of the hub carrying his junk in his hand. Penelope was the sweetest, kindest, most loving woman he had ever met, but she was an absolute hellcat at times.

He found her leaning against the tile wall where she had been since she walked in. "Garcia?" Penelope jumped at the sound of Morgan's voice.

"What is it?" she asked washing her hands, pretending that she had actually used the restroom.

Walking up behind Garcia he leaned forward gently, trying not to startle her. "Talk to me Baby Girl. This is one messed up ass situation. It's got to be getting to you."

"My God Morgan this shit sucks. What is this bastard trying to do? Why is he doing this to us?" she asked as he gathered her into his arms.

"I don't know why he's doing this Princess. But we're going to get through this. You hear me?" he said taking her face in his hands. "We will get out of this. But you are going to have to be straight with me. Earlier when the unsub was talking about your feelings, was he telling the truth?"

"I'm not good at this Derek. I don't like to be vulnerable. I don't like telling people about my insecurities and I especially don't like it when some baddy puts my business out on front street."

Staring into Penelope's eyes, foreheads resting on each other's, they each recalled the recent kisses that they had shared. The last and most heated at the forefront for both of them. Licking his lips Morgan continued. "Do you have more than friendly feelings for all of us? For me? Do you want me Garcia?" As he asked his last question it became less about the others and narrowed to the two people standing in a bathroom.

Very slowly Penelope nodded the affirmative. "Why didn't you tell me Baby Girl? Why did you hide it from me?"

"You'd never understand Morgan. I love me, I really do. But I have no delusions on my appearance verses public opinion of what a woman should look like. I'm not JJ thin. I don't have a small physique. I am nothing of what the world considers beautiful. I am loud, and I am bubbly, and I have a wonderful sense of brightly colored fashion. Usually it doesn't bother me but lately, lately things have been different for me. I've been noticing things. Noticing Reid all hard bodied and long haired sexy. And Hotch. My God Derek, you can bounce a quarter off that man's glutes! I've always noticed you, but lately all of my noticing has brought on a …craving if you will. And I don't mean for pancakes."

"Hotch is right. You are an extremely beautiful woman. Hell girl, Reid couldn't even keep his hands off of you." Derek began running his hands down the sides of her body, using his thumbs to pass over the woman's nipples as he skimmed her breasts. Penelope gasped at the sensation. Morgan took advantage of the well timed inhalation and initiated a deep kiss. Pulling away slightly he stated one more thing before hoisting the woman's leg up on his hip. "If you're wanting, needing some loving, all you had to do is say something and one of us would have been happy to help. Hell all of us want to help you Penelope."

Garcia felt his erection pressing against her. Reid had her so worked up not even an hour earlier, she couldn't be sure if the liquid that was pooling in her panties was because of him or the way Derek was rubbing himself against her. Morgan leaned his face into her neck nibbling her collar bone, keeping his one hand on the leg he had hooked over his hip, he used the other hand to fondle the woman's breast. Clutching at Morgan's shoulders, Garcia let her head rest back against the wall enjoying the man's attentions and moaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the "honeymoon haven" as they had taken to calling it, the Hotch and Reid were talking.

"How long have you had feelings for Garcia, Reid?" Hotch asked casually.

"I could ask you the same question Hotch. I'm not blind and neither is anyone else."

"Fair enough." Hotch gave. "I'm jealous of you." he admitted.

"What the hell for?" Reid was genuinely confused. He had absolutely no idea what Hotch could possibly be jealous of.

"I would give a whole hell of a lot to be where you have been tonight." That's as close as Aaron had gotten to saying that he wanted Garcia.

Looking at Hotch Reid opened his mouth to reply when both men heard Penelope's moan. Reid's heart dropped. 'Well I guess she's moved on' he thought.

Derek canted his hips against Garcia's. God he had wanted her for so long. Burying his hands in her hair Morgan pressed his tongue into her mouth. It felt like forever since he had held her like this. It pissed him off to no end that she had turned to Reid to satisfy her needs. 'Fuck!' If he was being honest with himself that wasn't what was pissing him off so much. What really pissed him off was how turned on he got seeing her with her hands all over Reid. Seeing her legs open and Spencer's hands playing with her wetness. Making her moan and squirm. But most of all it irritated him how hard he got seeing Reid's hard cock. The image of Reid thrusting his hips, his hard weeping prick sliding through her hand. Fuck he thought he was past this.

She couldn't stop herself from rocking her hips against Morgan's hardness. God she needed this. She had been so close earlier to getting off earlier. Both her and Reid were so, OH SHIT! "Reid! Derek stop! No I can't do this right now." She said pushing him away.

Derek immediately pulled away, respecting the lady's wishes. Granted he was a little perturbed that right in the middle of doing his thang, his Baby Girl calls out for the man he was trying to get out of his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid decided he had heard enough when Garcia's moan echoed out of the shower hub. Turning his back to the where he knew Penelope and Morgan were probably having sex, Reid focused his attention on Hotch. One look at the older man's face and Reid understood how he felt earlier. They were jealous. They were all jealous of the others that were able to be hands on with Penelope.

Hotch turned his gaze back to Reid, about to open his mouth to say something when they heard her call out for Spencer.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I haven't received many reviews for the last two chapters so I have to wonder if enthusiasm for my story has waned or if people are not enjoying it anymore for some reason. Let me know your thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid bolted up off the floor and into the shower hub. Sliding around a corner on his socks, Hotch close on his heels. "Penelope what's wrong?" Coming up on the couple, Morgan was leaned up against the wall breathing heavily, hands on his knees. Penelope was pressed against the opposite wall with her chest heaving as well.

"Sorry. I just, I don't know. I need to go to bed. I need to sleep." She said walking away from the men gathered. Hurrying out to the main room Penelope climb into the huge bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. 'What the hell is WRONG with me? This is NOT me! I don't DO these things!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the shower hub Reid glared at Morgan. "Alright kid, I get it. You're pissed. What do you want me to say?"

"Why? Just answer that one question. Why and the hell couldn't you just leave me and her alone?"

"I told you back in the haven, I saw you two fooling around and just freaked."

"You freaked over me and her, but it didn't seem to bother you enough not to try and get inside of her yourself."

Morgan jerked away from the wall. "Look here Reid…"

Hotch stepped in between the two men separating a furious Reid and a hurt Morgan. "This may be just what the unsub wants. Turning us against each other, using the obvious attraction that we all have towards Garcia. And it looks like she also shares that attraction to each of us. We have to keep our heads if we're going to get out of this. That means NOT turning on each other."

"So what exactly are we supposed do Hotch. Each take our turns with her without getting jealous? We're men. You know it doesn't happen like that."

"I'm not going to use Garcia like a whore. If that's what the unsub is wanting then he can go ahead and kill me because I'm not doing it." Spencer made his feelings known.

"You think I would do that to my Baby Girl?" Derek questioned Reid. Before the younger man could respond Hotch cut in. Derek kept his eyes on him though, scanning his body almost involuntarily.

"I'm not saying that we do that to her. But if tonight is any indication the both of you have a fierce sexual attraction with her. But for tonight we need to get some sleep."

The men looked at each other in silent agreement and shuffled out of the shower hub each taking their previous places before the earlier incident. Hotch lay down on the couch in the previous position he was in when Derek's shouts woke him up. Derek took to the floor again after making himself a pallet by the couch, and Spencer made his way back to the bed that he had been sharing with Garcia. Soft snores could be heard coming from the woman as he lay down and closed his eyes, falling into a restless slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bullhorn sounding throughout the room woke our crimefighters from their sleep. Jumping from their respective bunks each of the occupants covered there ears until the sound stopped.

"Ah good morning my friends. How did you sleep?" the ceiling man inquired. No one answered, just looked everywhere but at each other. Except for Hotch who pointedly looked at each person. "Hmm. Well that doesn't sound good. It doesn't sound like anything actually since no one is talking. Makes me think something happened. Agent Hotchner, Agent Morgan why don't you come into the interview room after breakfast and we can have a little chat about things."

No one had noticed the table had already been set with an impressive spread. No one moved. Everyone continued to stare at everything else but the other occupants of the room. "Is there a problem?" the unsub sighed. "Do I need to use the gas again?"

Slowly everyone stood up and went to the table, still avoiding catching anyone's eye, Hotch being the exception. No one wanted to deal with the gas again if they had the choice. "So does no one want to volunteer why there is a giant silent elephant in the room?" Again everyone was silent.

Quietly the four continued sitting at the table and slowly ate their breakfast. After twenty minutes of continued silence and repetitive motions the unsub had apparently had enough. "Agents Hotchner and Morgan please proceed through the door and back to the interview room." For the first time that morning the four people looked at each other. They were uncomfortable being together after last night, but they were even more uncomfortable being split up.

Hotch was the first one to speak up. "Why do you need us to go there? If you want to talk us then do it here."

"No. You will go to the interview room or I will use the gas and arrange you the way I want you and I'm not sure if you're ready for that. Believe me you will want to do this the easy way."

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other then began walking to the door. "Wait where are you going?" Penelope said reaching for Morgan's arm.

"You heard him Mama. I don't know about the rest of you but I don't want to deal with that damn gas again. But we'll back as soon as we can. Okay." Morgan said taking her hand and squeezing it. Looking over at Reid, Morgan locked eyes with him. "We okay?"

He hated being at odds with his friends. So nodding, Reid walked over to the two people, extended his hand and shook the one not holding Garcia's. Extracting his hand from Morgan's Reid nodded to Hotch and took a seat back on the bed. Morgan leaned down and kissed Penelope's forehead as he pulled away. Hearing the door click Morgan turned away from the woman and headed toward Hotch walking out the door together, the door closing softly behind them.

The soft click of the door was like an acme bomb detonating. Terrifying and startling, but spurring Garcia into action. Penelope walked back to the bed and sat next to Reid looking up at him. "I'm sorry Spencer. Ya know, for everything. You know this isn't like me. I don't do things like this. You do know that right?"

"Calm down Garcia. Yes I know." Spencer said patting her hand bestowing that sweet smile of his on her. "I'm not sorry though. I liked what we did. And I want to do it again."

"You do? Even after everything that happened last night you still want to, well ya know, mess around?" Penelope didn't know why she was whispering or what to do. This type of behavior was completely unacceptable. She never messed around with two men in one night, not since back in the day, and she sure as hell never messed around with her friends. This entire situation was getting absurd. Yet, staring into the amber of Reid's eye, the blond couldn't quite figure out what that was.

Spencer was taking a chance he knew. He was never this forward and he was acting completely outside his comfort zone, but he wanted to feel like he did last night before Derek had interrupted. Leaning towards Penelope, Reid looked her in the eye as he captured her lips, fully expecting her to pull away. She didn't though. Instead she deepened the kiss, sliding her right hand into Reid's hair and her tongue into his mouth wrapping it around his.

There was no one in the room this time to stop them. Spencer wondered if what they were doing was exactly what the unsub wanted. He promptly lost all thoughts of the madman when Garcia's hand tucked into his hair, her other sneaking its way under his shirt to touch his bare skin.

She moaned into the kiss, the feel of his naked stomach and chest driving sparks down her spine and into the pit of her stomach. God she wanted him naked and inside of her. Last night coming to the forefront of her mind, she could practically feel the soft steel of his erection sliding through her hand, causing her to involuntarily curl her fingers in his hair.

The slight sting of Penelope's fingers pulling his hair went straight to Reid's cock. Pressing his tongue more firmly against hers, Spencer grabbed the woman's hips pulling her on top to straddle him. Their kissed continued to become more heated, Pen's hips grinding down on to Reid's pelvis. It was obvious by their actions what they both wanted. And with Morgan and Hotch down the hall being interrogated by the unsub, there was no one there to stop them.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Many apologies for the delay in updating, however I am a University student as well as an adult. Summer classes were NOT kind. Also, I would like to say that this chapter was absolutely HELL to write. It feels like it just did NOT want to be written. But here it is, long overdue. I hope you enjoy our friends first foray into carnal bliss together. As a side note, I've been bingeing on Criminal Minds and desperately need stories of my beloved Reid. Leave me some suggestions for good stories with a sexy Spencer at the forefront.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan and Hotch followed the signs in reverse back to the interrogation room where the unsub was waiting to grill them about the previous night's activities. Hotch looked over at Morgan trying to figure out the man's mood. They were all stressed due to the situation, but losing their composer was the last thing that would help the situation.

"Keep it together Morgan. We don't need to feed anymore into his delusions." Hotch reminded his friend.

Morgan kept his mouth closed but nodded. He didn't know what it was going to take to get the hell out of this situation but he would be damned if he made it any harder on them.

Coming to the familiar door, Hotch cautiously opened it to find a table with two chairs on one side facing the interrogation window. What looked like two steaming cups of coffee sitting on the table.

Looking over at Hotch, Morgan motioned towards the table indicating the mugs. "What the hell is this shit?"

"It's merely morning coffee Agent Morgan. I thought you gentlemen would enjoy a cup while we chat." Ceiling man supplied.

"What we will be doing is not chatting." Hotch informed their captor. "We are not discussing the weather over coffee and you are not our friend. This is not a situation any of us want to be in."

"Are you so sure about that Agent Hotchner? It looked like Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan were in very pleasurable situations last night with Pretty Penny. It also looks as though you have all finally accepted the attraction that is running through you all. That is wonderful progress in such a short amount of time."

"Progress. Are you freaking serious? Do you have any idea what happens between men when they are essentially being forced to share a woman? Reid is my best friend and last night I wouldn't have put it passed him to castrate me in my sleep. So how exactly is that progress?" Morgan was livid but trying to restrain himself. He didn't want to elaborate on what the Unsub already knew since they wasn't sure exactly what he already knew. It was obvious that even if he wasn't in attendance to observe them, he had some way of watching and recording their interactions.

"I understand the initial jealousy and territorial instinct will be hard to handle. However, once you all realize that you do not have to compete with each other and just embrace the nature of your relationships with each other, then the discomfort of breaking the culture norm of monogamy will cease. This is just a predisposed position that you were conditioned to believe. It is not natural to your situation and as soon as you four understand that the easier you will all be able to share your affection for one another."

"You are mistaken. We keep telling you that. Yes we as men are attracted to Penelope. She is a very voluptuously beautiful woman that has admitted to having an attraction to us. However, we are not attracted to each other. The three men are not interested in going down any sexual avenues with each other." Hotch figured that a last ditch effort to convince the Unsub that none of the men shared homosexual tendencies towards each other was worth a shot. Even if he knew it was absolute bullshit.

"That is an interesting theory Agent Hotchner. Care for me to blow it apart?" At that moment two screams were heard coming from down the hall. "Speaking of blowing apart." the Unsub laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Meanwhile back in the Haven)

Garcia knew what she wanted and it was currently nestled quite nicely between her legs. Pulling back from his lips she looked down at the man under her. "Clothes off Reid. This is going to happen before they get back or they're going to have to buy a ticket."

Reid started ripping his shirt off with one hand and her nightgown with the other. Penelope wasted no time in attacking the waist of his pants, determined to rip them off his body if that was what it took. One way or another they were going to be naked and she was going to finally feel Dr. Reid sliding inside of her.

Taking over the job of riding herself of her clothes, Garcia stood from the bed giving Reid the space he needed to divest him of his own. Once the last article was removed and cast off into the recesses of the room, Reid pulled the woman onto the bed with him and ran his hands over her naked body. Her large breasts were an immediate distraction for Spencer, his hands going directly to them. Garcia's focus wasn't much better. Reid was slender and not as muscular as Derek, but he was toned and fit, and God did his skin feel amazing. His hands on her breasts were driving her mad, she need him to take her and she was quite vocal about wanting him to do so. Pulling Penelope to him, Spencer kissed her, pinching her nipple with one hand and snaking his other down her body and sinking his fingers into her.

"Oh God." Garcia moaned breaking their kiss. "Reid please no more teasing." she gasped laying down onto her back, pulling Spencer down with her.

"No more teasing." he promised as he braced his weight against his forearm and used his free hand to position himself at her soaked entrance. Keeping his eyes locked with Penelope's, Reid slid his entire length inside of her slowly.

"Oh my FUCKING GOD!" she yelled arching her back and digging her nails into his shoulders.

Reid screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip doing everything possible not to lose it as soon as he was seated fully within her. Remaining completely still for a good 30 seconds he took a deep breath and pulled back his hips. It had been so damn long since he had found release that he honestly didn't think he was going to be able to last very long. With that thought in mind, Reid slowly began to piston his hips. Getting comfortable with the rhythm he began thrusting more forcefully. Sitting up on his knees, Spencer pulled Garcia closer to him, hooking her knees over his arms driving into her. Garcia was in heaven. With the new position, every time Spencer thrust into her he hit that one sweet spot every woman prays their partner finds.

He wasn't going to last. He had to get Penelope off before he blew. And fast. Reaching between their bodies Reid pressed his fingers against Garcia's clit and began to rub, praying he could get her off fast. Garcia thrust her hips towards Spencer's body, begging for release. He sped up his ministrations on her body. Leaning closer he kissed her deeply, mimicking the actions with his tongue that his body was already performing.

Penelope's hands moved on their own with no consultation from her. Threading her fingers into his hair she used the strands to pull his mouth from hers so she could look at him. Staring at the man above her while he manipulated her body in such delicious ways was pushing her close to her limits. The sight of Reid hovering over her, pleasuring her with his length was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever beheld. "I'm close Spencer. Please."

Closing his eyes, Reid sped up his thrusts, his fingers dancing a frenzied circular pattern on his partners clit. "Let go Penelope. Please let go. I can't hold on much longer." he admitted.

Knowing it was her sending him to the brink did a number on her. A few more snaps of his hips sent Garcia to the promise land causing Reid to let go and spill deep within her. What neither of them realized was their shouts of extasy could be heard down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan began trying to yank the integration room door open, determined to get back to the Haven and his two friends that were in obvious trouble. When the door didn't budge the agent started doing what he did best, he started kicking the door.

"Agent Morgan are the theatrics necessary? I mean really." The Unsub was slightly amused at Morgan's behavior and also a bit annoyed. Did he always have to be such a caveman?

"We should have known better than to leave them Hotch! Help me man! They're in trouble!"

Hotch watched Morgan continuously kick at a steel door that obviously had a locking mechanism engaged. Was Derek that distressed that Reid and Garcia had obviously just had what sounded to be mind blowing sex? Why? Was he that in love with the woman? "Why do you think they're in trouble?" he asked instead.

Derek stopped kicking the door, turning he stared at Hotch. "The hell is wrong with you? Your hearing still fucked up man? Didn't you hear them screaming?"

Giving the other man his famous Hotch stare that could be interpreted as anything he asked, "Did that really sound like a scream of terror to you? Because from where I'm standing, it sounded like Reid and Garcia finished what they started last night."

Derek's shoulders slumped forward and he pressed his forehead to the cool steel of the bolted door. 'Baby Girl, why? Why him? Why my best friend?' he thought to himself. Then another thought hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Why her Reid? Why her and not me?' He had seen the looks that Reid had given him. He knew that they had been dancing around an attraction for years, neither man acknowledging the secret longing they were both harboring for the other.

"Are you in love with her Morgan?" Hotch's voice startled Derek out of his inner thoughts. "Because if you're not, your behavior is extremely irrational." Pausing for a moment Hotch seemed to ponder something before opening his mouth to voice his question. "Or is it Reid that you are so intent on right now?"

Morgan's gaze swung over to the older man. "What you are insinuating Hotch?"

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm asking you if you have feelings for Reid that is making the thought of him and Garcia being together unbearable. Because if the Unsub has his way we're ALL going to be engaged in sexual activities with each other and the last thing that is needed is for you to lose yourself and become an issue. We have enough of those right now." Hotch stepped closer to Derek and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what's going on."

Tormented chocolate eyes stared into hazel. How was he going to tell Hotch the feelings that were coursing through his body? "I don't know. I mean, I know what he wants us to do," Morgan motioned towards the glass separating the rooms, "and for some reason I'm not too freaked out about actually doing it. But I'm just...I don't know how to explain it."

"Are you afraid that they will replace you? I can assure you that you are not replaceable Morgan. Not to any of us." Hotch said squeezing the man's shoulder that he still held. It stung a man's pride not to be included in Morgan's jealousy, as irrational as that was. "You do realize that if he has his way, I will also have to be with both of them. Are you going to be able to handle that?"

Looking at Hotch Morgan realized that he had never really considered Hotch as a sexual being. He had thought of Reid plenty of times in a sexual role with himself, but always as a submissive male partner to Derek's dominate. How would Hotch fit into this new dynamic? Instead of stewing on the question the agent decided to simply ask what was on his mind. "How is this going to work Hotch? Obviously Garcia and Reid have had themselves one helluva time," he said motioning to the door and the Haven beyond, "But where do we fit in. I can see myself with both Reid and Garcia, but I can't imagine you submitting to either me or Reid." Morgan leaned back against the very door that had impeded him from going back to the Haven.

Hotch sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Morgan. I doubt that you have ever given thought to who or what I may like in a sexual situation. Just know that I can adapt quite well when I need to." He wasn't given Morgan anything specific. He had honestly never been with another Alpha male and only a handful of men back in college. He had always been on the giving end of things but found the idea of receiving did not repulse him in the slightest. He and Haley had experimented a few times with different things and he found anal play to be quite pleasurable when done correctly.

"I'm surprised Agent Hotchner, I truly am. I thought for sure that Agent Morgan would be the one to express interest first and here you are taking the lead. But that is your usual role after all." Morgan heard the Unsub's words and stared intently at his friend and superior. Had he missed so much about this man that he had known for so long? "Agent Hotchner would you be so kind as to return to the room and ask Dr. Reid to come here for a moment. I believe that it would be best for Agent Morgan and the doctor to clear the air."

Hotch stood from the chair and made his way over to the door where a confused looking Morgan still remained staring at him. "It will be okay Morgan. We just need to keep our heads and stick together." Derek nodded as he stepped out of the way and Hotch opened the previously locked door. Giving the younger man a final look, Aaron stepped from the room and made his way back to the Haven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid was dozing pleasantly laying on his belly with one arm tucked under his pillow and the other wrapped around a very happy Garcia. The woman refused to allow him to move too far from her in the post coital haze. Spencer smiled at his friend and lover as she moved closer to him searching out his warmth. Rolling to his side, Penelope nestled into him pressing her body close and burrowing her face into his neck. Running her fingertips down his chest, Garcia explored his body leisurely since their earlier frenzy didn't allow for it.

Spencer watched Garcia map out his body through barely open eyes. She seemed enthralled by the muscles and skin on his torso. "What has you so fascinated?" He asked while running his fingers through her hair.

"I had no flipping idea that you had all this under your clothes. I want to see what else I can discover about you."

"I'm no Morgan but I do have some muscle mass. What did you think, that I was just a skeleton?" He was slightly hurt that she had been thinking unfavorably about his body. He knew he was slim but that didn't mean that he didn't have some definition.

Kissing his collar bone she continued her assault on his neck and up to his ear. Nipping at his earlobe she whispered into his ear, "I've been too preoccupied thinking about a different muscle of yours to worry about anything else." Cupping him, Garcia began to lazily stroke his stiffening member. "Plus all of those sweater vests make it impossible to get a good look down your shirt." Sucking his lobe fully into her mouth, Penelope wrapped her hand more firmly around his semi erect cock and began teasing it to full hardness.

Reid let out a moan as Garcia's soft hands played with him. "They could be back any minute. You keep doing that and they may walk in and get a front row seat to you moaning my name."

Penelope didn't give one damn who saw her and Spencer in the throws of passion. Trailing her lips up his jaw to his lips, she captured his mouth in a steamy kiss before letting go of his length and sitting up on her knees and straddling him. Reid rolled to his back, one hand instantly cupping her breast as the other settled on her hip. Reaching down, he helped positioned himself at her opening before she slowly sank down on his rigid flesh pulling a moan from both of them. As Penelope set the rhythm at an enjoyable pace, neither saw nor cared when Hotch entered the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin Lynch stared around the bullpen as he walked into the BAU. He noticed several people missing, including is ex-girlfriend and love of his life. Looking up the stairs he was taken back by the sight of Dave Rossi in a frazzled state tearing down the steps towards him.

"Lynch. We need you. Now. Head to Penelope's office."

"Uh sir. It's two in the morning. May I inquire as to what this is about?" The tech analyst asked while looking up at the other agents making their way down the stairs.

"No. Just get to her office."

As Rossi walked down the hall toward the elevators Kevin approached the women. "What's going on?"

JJ and Emily shared a look. Calmly as she could, JJ told Kevin of their friends unknown whereabouts.

"So you're telling me that she's missing. Penelope is gone." He repeated in an almost monotone voice. Turning on his heel, Kevin walked away from the ladies and headed toward Penelope's lair.

Emily stood by watching Penelope's ex waiting for the fallout. How he would react to the news of Garcia's disappearance was unclear, however she was unprepared for the lack of outward emotion and abrupt departure.

"Poor guy. Think he's still in love with her?" JJ asked Emily as they watched the man walk away.

"I'm not sure. Possibly." Emily replied, eyes watching every movement the man made. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotch paused by the door before gently closing it. The glorious sight before him was one that he wanted to savor, imprint on his brain before it disappeared, so that he could recall it whenever he wanted. Watching Garcia's luscious body straddling Reid's prone form, giving and taking pleasure made Aaron want to feel their skin for himself. Remaining silent, he stepped closer to the bed, never taking his eyes off of the two lovers.

Reid could feel the other man's eyes on them. But he was far to busy concentrating on what Garcia was doing to care what Hotch's thoughts were of their current position, until he looked over Garcia's shoulder and locked eyes with the clearly aroused man. Turning his attention back to the woman straddling him, Spencer reached up with one of his hands and cupped Garcia's breast, pinching her nipple into a hard peak and earning him a deep moan. With the other hand anchored to her hip he began thrusting his hips up into his bouncing partner.

Penelope's eyes were starting to roll back into her head. With the added friction Spencer was causing with his thrusts to her already enjoyable position, and watching his gorgeous face contort in ecstasy, it wasn't going to take long before she was going to be doing just what he predicted and scream his name.

Suddenly Reid sat up causing her to lose her rhythm for a moment. Looking him in the eye as he leaned in Penelope, anticipating his kiss almost missed his whisper, "Hotch is watching us." Garcia faltered. Keeping eye contact, the genius urged her to continue. "He can't stop watching you Penelope. His eyes are dilated and his breathing has increased. He wants you. He wants to be me right now. Be in my position under you, in you."

Her own breath was heavy and rapid. Spencer's words were shooting straight to where they were connected. Hotch was watching her and Reid have sex, and if what Reid was saying was true, he was getting turned on by it.

"Keep going Penny." Spencer's fingers dug into her hips. "Show him what he's missing. What you can give him." Closing his eyes and tilting his head back Reid let out a long moan.

Bolstered by Spence's words, Penelope rocked her hips over her friend in a slow exaggerated motion. Doing this gave Hotch the perfect view of Reid's length sliding through Penelope's lips and into her body. The dim light of the small window above provided just enough illumination where he was able to distinguish the gleam of Garcia's juices on his shaft.

Hotch physically bit his lip before the groan he was holding in slipped out. He wanted to reach out and touch them. The notion that his desire was for Reid as much as his female companion was of no real surprise for the man. Long ago he had come to terms with his thoughts on Spencer's appearance. The man was as beautiful as the woman above him.

As Penelope's moans grew her head tilted back, her blond hair spilling down her back, accentuating the long column of her throat. Over her shoulder Hotch met the hazel eyes of Spencer, almost allowing an undignified noise to escape as he did so. He watched as one of Reid's hands lifted from Garcia's hips and beckoned the older man closer. As if in a trance Hotch's feet moved of their own accord, bringing him to the edge of the mattress.

Watching their friend move closer to the bed sent a thrill through Spencer's body. At the moment he felt like the most powerful man in the world with the way Aaron was staring at not just Penelope, but at him as well, and with the tiny chants of his name that were coming from Garcia, he felt invincible. Kissing his way up Penelope's throat to her ear he whispered to her. "Hotch is at the edge of the bed. He wants to join us Penny. Are you okay with that? Or do you want this to be a one on one adventure? It's your call my beauty. Whatever you want is what we will do." Running his hands over Penelope's curves, Spencer brought his hand down to her clit and began to rub, causing her to cry out.

Her body was in overdrive. Reid was sending crazy little electrical pulses through her body. Between the physical activities they were engaged in and the verbal stimuli that his whispers were causing her body was a ball of beautiful sexual energy. She could practically feel Hotch's breath on her neck. Pausing she looked down at the man below her. He was gorgeous in his sexual abandon. He was always attractive, but at this exact moment he was an the very definition of stunningly defiled. His words buzzing through her head, she reached her arm back and grabbed a hold of what felt to be a soft t-shirt. Keeping her eyes trained on the man between her legs, Garcia pulled the shirt slightly indicating that the wearer needed to come closer. Feeling the bed dip behind, Penelope watched an excited grin spread across Reid's face. That's when the realization dawned on her. Spencer wanted Hotch as much as she did. And as long as everyone took things slowly, they were about to make all of their fantasies come true. Well some of them at least.

Hotch couldn't focus. All of the blood in his body was rushing to his groin and leaving his mental compacities faulty. This could not really be happening. Pulling his shirt off Hotch pressed his bare chest up against Penelope's back, straddling Reid's legs. The trio was panting their breaths, the close proximity bring Garcia's movements to a halt. Sliding his hand up Reid's bare leg and to the inside of his thigh, Hotch ghosted his hand over the man's balls and pressed his fingers to where the two were connected. Spencer and Penelope groaned at the sensation of their boss touching them so intimately. Using the other hand, Hotch traced Garcia's side up to her neck and into her hair, using it to tilt the woman's head back and sealing his lips to hers.

Spencer thought he was going to climax just by the sight of Hotch and Penelope kissing. The sight of Penelope's light against Hotch's dark was a gorgeously striking contrast. So enraptured by the sight, Reid didn't quite register the feeling of hands trailing over his body until nails began to lightly scratch his skin. Looking down at the small sting, Reid was enthralled by the sight of Aaron's hand sliding over his stomach. Looking up to he couple straddling him Spencer made a decision. Sitting up slightly, Spencer ran his tongue over the length of Garcia's throat causing the woman to gasp and pull away from the man behind her. Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, Reid threaded his fingers through Hotch's short locks pulling him closer. Closing his eyes and hoping he was right, Spencer gathered his nerve and kissed Hotch.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Okay who saw last night's season 14 premiere? I thought I was going to have a heart attack by the end of it. In case you didn't, I'm telling you that you need to. Oh. My. God! I won't give any spoilers but I will say that I BAWLED at the end!

Okay so now that that's over with I want to apologize for the delay in this chapter. But I am an University student, wife, and most importantly a mom. All of that has to come first. But rest assured all of my stories will be updated and will not be abandoned.

On to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one knew exactly who's moan was louder but Hotch's money was on Penelope's. As Spencer took control of their kiss by sliding his tongue inside of his mouth, Garcia turned as much as she was able to and began giving open mouth kisses to any skin within her reach. Hotch's erection was throbbing behind his cotton sleep pants and he knew that he was needing to divest himself of them soon or take the risk of causing serious harm to his cock. Pulling back from Spencer's lips reluctantly, Hotch trailed his lips down the man's throat until he reached where Reid was pressed up against Garcia. Continuing over to Penelope's body, Hotch used his tongue on her breast, something he had thought about doing many times over, causing the woman to moan again.

Spencer watched as Aaron worked over Garcia's nipple. She was having a hard time remaining still as the man used his tongue on her flesh. Leaning back slightly Spencer took in the sight before him. Watching Penelope and Hotch discover each other was one of the most erotic things he had ever witnessed. Noticing the straining material of Hotch's pajama pants, Spencer reached out and wrapped his hand around the material and the hard erection within. Hearing a strangled groan come from the owner of said erection, Reid took pity on him and gently but firmly began to stroke.

Tearing his mouth away from his current obsession, Hotch's hips thrusted forward towards the welcome friction as his head flung back. "FUCK!" The obscenity escaped his lips without conscious thought on his part. Hips automatically bucking towards the hand giving the pleasurable sensation, Hotch looked down not surprised to see Spencer's hand wrapped around his cock.

Penelope was dripping onto Spencer as she hovered above him, hard cock still embedded deep within her. Shifting her hips and causing Reid to moan loudly, Garcia ran her hands down Hotch's body until she reached the waistband of the offending material. Leaning forward Penelope began raining kisses on Hotch's chest and began moving lower until her lips were pressed against the softness of his belly. Shifting her hips once again to get Spencer's attention, she connected her eyes with his. Pressing her tongue flat against her boss's flesh, Penelope circled his belly button while continuing to stare into Reid's eyes.

Reid knew what she was wanting to do and there was no way that he would deny her. Watching as she pointed her tongue and dipped it beneath the elastic of the band, Spencer placed both of his hands on Hotch's hips and pulled the sleep pants down slowly. Once the material had cleared the other man's throbbing erection Penelope ran her tongue over the ridged flesh before closing her lips around it and began to suck.

Hotch yelled. There was no other way to describe the sound that echoed within the room. Feeling the heat of Garcia's mouth as it created unbelievable sensations on his neglected prick was something that was quickly making him lose control. Actively trying to refrain from shoving himself down the woman's throat, Aaron lifted his eyes until they locked onto the hazel orbs of Spencer. The look on the other man's face was going to be his final undoing if they didn't slow down. Allowing a few more passes of Garcia's sweet mouth over him, Hotch gently pulled away and laid down beside Reid on the bed, more than happy with what they had just given him, and even though he had not found release, was willing to just be with them while they found their pleasure with each other. That wasn't going to go over with the other occupants of the bed however.

Locking eyes once again with Garcia, Reid placed his hands on her hips and gently began to lift her off of him. Understanding Reid's intent, Penelope abandoned her happy position astride his lap and settled for divesting Hotch of his remaining clothing. After her task was completed she was thrilled to see that Spencer had once again taken the lead and initiated a deep kiss with their friend. They were beautiful. Absolutely stunning naked and entwined in a passionate embrace. As the two turned toward each other, their erections touching, Penelope reached out with both hands and began to stroke them together.

Hotch tore his mouth from Reid's as Garcia began to work them over. He honestly didn't think he was going to last with the way the two were playing his body like a finely tuned instrument. Reaching down he grasped both of Penelope's wrist with one of his hands. "Stop. I'm not going to last if you don't" Aaron knew her had said the exact wrong thing when her eyes lit up and a mischievous grin appeared on Spencer's face.

Spencer rose to his knees causing Penelope to remove her hands from her two favorite men. Sitting on his knees behind her, Spencer encouraged Penelope to straddled Hotch as she had done him not long before. Pressing up against her from behind Reid began to grind his erection into her hip as he grasped her hips and began rocking her pelvis. He knew Hotch could feel the heat from her pussy by the way his eyes began to drift shut and his pelvis began to lift in search of the source. Kissing the side of her neck, Spencer began running his hands up and down her body, kissing different areas of her shoulders, and kept her rocking over Hotch's erection by the pressure of his hips against her backside.

"Look at her Hotch. Isn't she perfect?" Reid's words shot to everyone's cores. Aaron couldn't stop watching the way Spencer's hands ran over Penelope's body, emphasizing her luscious curves and generous breasts.

Hotch reached up and began touching her body as well. Softly up the swell of her stomach to the intoxicating flare of her hips. His eyes however could not stray long from the woman's nipples which were tightened in arousal. Slowly Hotch allowed his fingertips to brush up her ribcage to the gorgeous breasts Spencer had pointed out. With eyes locked on to that of his female subordinate that had her most intimate opening hovering over him, he reached for nipples and firmly pinched them between his fingertips earning him a warm gush of liquid running over his cock.

Penelope's head snapped back onto Spencer's shoulder. Her eyes slammed closed and a deep groan tore from her chest. Looking down onto the man beneath her she knew that she had waited long enough. It was time for this to happen. Tipping her head to the side to capture Spencer's lips with hers, she gave no sign of her intentions before she lined herself up with Hotch's bobbing erection and side down onto him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What the hell was going on? Hotch had left almost an hour ago. At least it felt like an hour. Without a watch or a clock, Morgan had absolutely no idea of what was going on back in the Haven.

"So how are you Agent Morgan. I feel like we haven't really spoken." the Unsub's voice rang out through the room.

"What the hell is there for me to say?"

"Well how are you feeling? Are you coming to terms with the way you feel about your team mates? Are you finished fighting your attraction to them?"

Morgan shook his head refusing to answer the lunatic's questions. He was just going to sit there and wait for Reid to come to the room and then they could work things out and be best friends again. That's all that he could do.

"What a pity that you are determined to stay so rooted in denial. It amazes me that someone that is so confident could feel like he could be replaced so easily. It's tragic really."

"Whatever man. Just bring Reid in here already." Morgan said while sitting down.

"Well that might actually take a little while Agent Morgan."

At this Morgan lifted his head from where he had braced it on his arms. "Why what's wrong? What's happened?" a sick feeling settling into his stomach.

"It would seem that Dr. Reid, Agent Hotchner, and Penelope are done fighting their attractions and have decided to make use of their time together. Still sure you don't want to join them Agent Morgan?"


End file.
